Pink Is Not Just For Girls
by teilo
Summary: Kurt finds a lump and all he can think about is how his mother died of breast cancer.


a/n: I went to the Relay for Life event being held in town this weekend and while I was walking laps in memory of a friend when I noticed a poster with information about Breast Cancer in Men. This one-shot wouldn't leave me alone.

"Oh God Blaine…don't stop….harder," moaned Kurt as Blaine pressed his hips down at an angle that hit his prostrate at every thrust. Before he could utter another sound his orgasm ripped through his body leaving him sagging on the mattress. He couldn't even hold himself up any longer.

Blaine collapsed on top of him feeling sated, sticky and sweaty. Ever since they had become sexually active neither one could get enough of the other. Every moment in which they could indulge in sex was taken advantage of – indeed they were living a teenage dream. Sex – Sex – Sex and more Sex! That is all they could think about.

"Blaine move over. I need to get up and shower. My dad will be home in half an hour and last time we fell asleep and almost got caught naked. That would have either given me a heart attack or my dad one and I'm not ready to deal with that ever again."

"umphf…ouch – careful where you put your knees when you crawl over me….I would like to be able to repeat this performance again in the near future," said Blaine grabbing a hold of Kurt and holding him down for a hard, possessive kiss until Kurt managed to wriggle out of his arms.

He walked into the bathroom turned on the shower and then looked over to see his boyfriend laying there in all his glory looking as gorgeous as ever. He flashed back to that day at Dalton when he first caught a glimpse of Blaine on that staircase. He couldn't believe that this boy was his to touch, taste and hold on a daily basis.

He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. His hair was all disheveled looking and since his boyfriend was part vampire – not that he was complaining. He _loved_ it when Blaine attacked his neck or any other part of his body, but now he would have to wear scarves to hide all the bite marks dotting his neck. He noticed a huge bruise forming on the side of his nipple and he ran his fingers gently over the area. His stomach tightened and he could feel the heat coil as he remembered watching how Blaine had latched on to his nipples biting and sucking on his sensitive skin.

The area was a bit sensitive but he was used to Blaine's bites so he thought nothing of it. He jumped in the shower and quickly washed himself. As he was running the soap around his chest he felt a small bump near his nipple but he figured that was probably a bruise forming from how hard Blaine had been sucking on his skin. He kept on bathing.

He felt soapy hands circle his waist and grip him tight as they tried to draw his closer. "Blaine, we really have to hurry. My dad will seriously kill you slowly if he catches us. You are just too pretty to be tortured! And please try not to bite me too hard. I think you seriously gave me a deep tissue bruise on my chest."

"I'm sorry baby…does it hurt? Want me to kiss it and make it feel better?" Blaine started dropping kisses on his chest before Kurt jumped out of the shower.

"It doesn't hurt but it felt kind of funny. Just take it easy on the biting."

"But you like it when I bite you," pouted Blaine.

"Correction – I _love_ it when you bite me. I just - ugh - never mind," said Kurt as he started getting dressed. He really did not want his dad to walk in on them having sex. What his dad _thought_ they were doing and what he _might find_ them doing were two different things entirely and he wanted to keep it that way. He had been mortified the last time they had been caught making out on the couch and his dad had decided to have the "sex" talk with him. Luckily they had both been clothed at the time. If Burt had come home even 5 minutes later they would have probably been naked and going at it heavily. Thank goodness that hadn't happened!

A few days later Kurt lay in bed getting ready to jump in the shower and start getting ready for school. Christmas break was coming up and he had planned a shopping trip to the mall with Mercedes. He really had to find the perfect gift for Blaine. Time was running out and he really hated waiting until the last moment to go Christmas shopping.

He gently ran the washcloth over his chest and wondered why his nipple hurt. He prodded the area around the nipple and he could still feel that little bump he had found last week. The boys had not had that much time to mess around this week with all the Christmas preparations. Blaine had actually listened and had stopped biting him as much but he must have done something because Kurt could really feel the pain. He hurriedly got ready for school trying to forget how much it hurt every time his nipple rubbed on his undershirt.

Blaine was waiting for him after school and they walked to the parking lot together. Glee practice had been canceled for the day and this meant the boys would have an extra hour alone before Burt came home from work. Blaine manages to get Kurt naked in less than two minutes from the time they open the front door. They make up the stairs with their lips locked on each other. It is truly a miracle they don't fall on the staircase.

Blaine runs his hands up and down Kurt's body pinching and squeezing and he grabs Kurt's nipple and squeezes tightly but jerks back when Kurt pushes him away.

"Dammit Blaine, you squeezed too hard. That fucking hurt and not in a good way," he said as he gently massaged the area.

"Kurt you're bleeding."

"What?"

"You're bleeding," he pointed to Kurt's chest. Sure enough there were a few drops of blood trickling out of his nipple. "Did I scratch you?"

"I don't know. Lately my nipple has been really tender and it really hurts right now. Funny but it's only the one that hurts. It has been rubbing on my shirt all day today and it is really painful.

"I think you should go to the doctor and have it checked out. That doesn't sound good."

"I think it's all the sex and the fact that you are a mix between a vampire and a piranha always biting and sucking on me too hard," said Kurt. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Please promise me you will make an appointment and go get checked out. I hate that I hurt you like that but your skin tastes awesome and sometimes I just can't get enough."

He looked at his boyfriend's puppy eyes and sighed, "Fine but could you go with me? You know how I feel about going to the doctors."

"Of course, I will go with you Kurt especially since I caused this," he noticed Kurt was not listening any longer. "Kurt, you okay?"

"What am I going to say to the doctor Blaine? Hi Dr. Connors I'm here because my boyfriend and I fuck like rabbits and he bites the crap out of me like some carnivore? How is that going to go over? Dr. Conners has been my doctor since I was born. What is he going to think? Oh my God – what if he tells my dad?" Kurt was starting to panic.

"Babe, don't worry about it just make the appointment and we will go together besides isn't there doctor-patient privilege or something like that. He might not even be able to talk to your dad about the visit." Blaine smiled trying to calm him down. He held him gently and they ended up getting dressed and just cuddling on the bed until it was time to start dinner.

Kurt managed to get an appointment for the following day after school and he had Blaine drive them to the doctor's office. He was so nervous that he was afraid he might cause an accident if he got behind the wheel of his car. Ever since his mother died, Kurt hated going to see the doctor and being in any medical environment really freaked him out. All he could ever remember is how sick his mother had been and how much he really missed her when she died.

"Hi Kurt, how have you been? I haven't seen you since the last time your dad brought you in when you had the flu," Missy, Dr. Connors' receptionist greeted him warmly. "Is your dad parking the car?"

"Umm- no I came by myself – I mean my boyfriend came with me," he said pulling Blaine up to the counter as he introduced them.

"Go ahead and have a seat until the doctor is ready for you. Do you have the $15.00 co-payment or do you want me to bill your dad?"

Kurt handed over the money and proceeded to sit in the lobby. He could feel an anxiety attack building up and was glad when Blaine grabbed his hand and started running his thumb over his hand in soothing circles.

"Hey, you're okay. I'm right here and I'm not leaving."

Kurt slowly felt the tension leave his body as Blaine kept whispering and massaging his hands. He didn't even know what he was saying but just the sound of his voice managed to comfort him that is until he heard Missy calling his name.

"Kurt, Dr. Connors is ready for you. Follow me please."

"Can my boyfriend come with me?" he asked the tension in his voice apparent.

Missy hesitated before she answered. She had known Kurt since he was a baby and knew how hard these visits were for him, "Sure, you are in the space room."

Blaine's eyebrows quirked up when he heard "space room," but he said nothing just kept on walking. He couldn't wait to see what a "space room" looked like. He was not disappointed. The examination table was shaped like a rocket ship and the walls were painted a dark blue color with the planets and stars stenciled into a solar system.

"You know you can stop spinning yourself around and sit down Blaine," smirked Kurt. He momentarily forgot his fears at the sight of his dapper boyfriend channeling his inner child.

"Kurt, this is amazing!"

"Yeah, I really hate coming to the doctor's office but the rooms are pretty cool. You should see the King Arthur room and the Corral room."

"Can we?"

"Maybe the doors will be open on the way out and we can peek in," laughed Kurt. He felt ridiculous climbing onto the examination table. "I think I'm too tall for this now," he said as he plopped down and realized that his feet dangled awkwardly since he was too long to fit on the table.

"Well you are almost 18 Kurt. I will need to speak to your dad about getting you switched from a pediatrician to a general practitioner soon," both boys' eyes shifted to the door where Dr. Connors was standing with a grin on his face. "It's nice to see you Kurt. What brings you here today?"

Kurt paled and couldn't even speak for a few seconds before he managed to blurt out, "My nipple hurts."

Dr. Connors' eyebrows shot up to his hairline and said, "Your nipple hurts? Did you hurt it on something?"

Kurt's quick glance at Blaine had the other boy turning a deep shade of red. Dr. Connors noticed the silent exchange and said, "Why don't you take your shirt off and let me take a look at it."

Kurt's hands trembled as he started taking his shirt off. He knew his body was peppered with hickeys and was mortified. He was going to kill Blaine for this humiliating moment.

To his credit, Dr. Connors did not even blink twice as he gently probed around Kurt's nipple. "Is this bruising around the nipple from your boyfriend or did you hurt yourself?" he asked.

Blaine managed not to sink any lower on his chair as Kurt mumbled, "My boyfriend did that but I felt a small bump under the skin and then yesterday my nipple was bleeding. At first I thought maybe Blaine had bitten me too hard or something but it does hurt quite a bit."

Dr. Connor's continued to palpitate around the area and said, "I'm going to have Missy set you up with an appointment for a mammogram."

"Mammogram – aren't those for women?" asked Blaine. Kurt was too shocked to even hear. He could remember the words mammogram and cancer being mentioned when his mother was sick.

"A mammogram is an x-ray primarily used on women but women are not the only ones who have nipples you know. A mammogram will let me see what that bump you are feeling near your nipple is and once we can see it we can properly diagnose the problem."

Kurt was still in shock. He couldn't stop thinking about his mother and he broke down. He was trembling and crying and couldn't seem to stop. Blaine rushed over to hold him and Kurt just clung to him as he continued to cry.

Dr. Connors knew that Kurt's mother had died of breast cancer and he was worried but didn't want to alarm the young boy any further. "Kurt – let's not get ahead of ourselves. Let me set up the appointment for the mammogram and I will call your dad and have him come in to get you. Go ahead and put your shirt back on while I go talk to Missy," Kurt nodded and just continued to cling to Blaine.

Dr. Connors was waiting for Burt to get to the clinic but he was startled when the door swung open and Burt ran in shouting, "What happened? Where is he? Is he okay?"

"Burt, calm down. He is okay."

"Dammit Kevin, you can't call me and tell me Kurt is here and expect me to calm down. Did someone hurt him at school? I swear I will sue that homophobic school district is that is the last thing I ever do. Where is he Kevin? Can I see him?"

"You can see him in a few minutes. I need to talk to you in my office."

Burt followed him to his office and waiting impatiently for him to start talking. "Kurt made an appointment with me because he felt a bump in his chest near his nipple and it has been bothering him and yesterday he noticed that it was bleeding. His boyfriend convinced him to make an appointment and that is why he is here," Dr. Connors tactfully managed to not mention the ton of hickey that dotted Kurt's chest.

The anger seemed to leave Burt's body in a flash but then he realized the importance of the doctor's words, "Bump? What do you mean? Does he have a bruise?"

"I know Elizabeth died of breast cancer and while it is mostly seen in women a small percentage of men do get breast cancer. The bump, the soreness and the bloody discharge can be symptoms of breast cancer. Kurt is very young so it might not be but I want to send him for a mammogram so we can get a better idea of what we are dealing with. I need your consent since he is still under 18."

Burt signed all the necessary paperwork and then asked to see Kurt. He walked into the space room and saw his son being held gently and his heart broke just a tiny bit. He had been shattered when his wife died and this boy was the only thing that had kept him grounded and sane in the aftermath of her death. He didn't think he would survive if anything happened to his son.

He reached over and gently drew Kurt away from Blaine. Once Kurt saw his dad he broke down again and just wanted to be held safely in his father's arms. "It's okay son. Let's go home. We can talk later." He guided his son out of the clinic and into his car.

"Mr. H – umm, Burt can I come over to your house?" asked Blaine.

"Why don't you go home and ask your parents if you can spend the night. I don't think Kurt is going to want to be left alone tonight."

"Oh – okay, can I just say goodbye?" Burt nodded as he headed to the driver's side.

Blaine opened the passenger door and gently kissed Kurt, "I'm going to my house to pick up some clothes and stuff. I'm spending the night so I will be back in a few hours. I'll see you soon," he whispered as he made sure Kurt was belted in and closed the car door.

Burt drove home and led Kurt up to his bedroom. He helped him change into pajamas and just about chocked on his own tongue at the sight of all the hickeys that peppered his chest. He just shook his head and tucked Kurt into bed. He gently ran his fingers through Kurt's hair and whispered, "I'm here for you. Don't ever be afraid to talk to me about anything Kurt. I love you more than anything in this world."

"I know dad. I'm scared. How can I have breast cancer? Isn't that a disease that only women get?"

"No son, men can get it too but Kurt nobody said you had breast cancer. Dr. Connors just wants to see what this bump is, which is why he is sending you in for a mammogram. It could be a number of things."

"That's what mom died of dad. I know it's hereditary but I never figured I would have to worry about that since I'm not a girl. Is it because I'm gay? Is this some sort of punishment?"

"No – never think that. There is nothing wrong with who you are or who you have chosen to fall in love with Kurt. Men and women have breasts. Breasts don't realize if they are sitting on a male or female. They do their own thing and sometimes their cells will turn on themselves and attack. Until we know what the mammogram reveals we can't be thinking negatively. Now what do you want me to fix for dinner?"

"I'm not really hungry dad."

"You need to eat something Kurt. How about some soup and grilled cheese sandwiches?"

"Ok," he said as his dad walked across his bedroom and he slowly curled up in his comforter.

"Kurt."

"Yeah Dad."

"Don't think I didn't notice those hickeys all over you today. That is something we will be discussing –at great length," Kurt groaned as his father left the room. He was seriously going to KILL Blaine!

The next morning Missy called with the appointment time and place. They were able to fit in Kurt as an emergency patient but this meant he would have to miss school. He didn't mind since he was too freaked out to imagine going to school. Blaine was not allowed to skip school so he headed off to McKinley while Burt drove Kurt to his appointment.

"Mr. Hummel, you will have to wait outside the x-ray room since we don't want you unnecessarily exposed to radiation," said the technician as she led Kurt into the mammogram room after he had changed his shirt for a hospital gown.

She had Kurt open his gown and showed him how to lean into the machine with his arm over his head. He could see her eyes widen at the sight of all hickey and he blushed furiously but she just smiled turned the machine on. _He was going to kill Blaine! _Seriously, if he had known that every Tom, Dick and Sally was going to catch a glimpsed of his hickeys he would never have allowed Blaine to give him any!

He was startled out of his reverie when the tech grasped his breast and plopped in on the little tray and Kurt felt like he was being squeezed to death between the two trays. His nipple was sore and this was not helping matters. After a few clicks he was done with one side and ready for the next side to be x-rayed.

"We will be sending these x-rays to be read and your doctor should let you know the results," said the technician as she ushered him out into the hallway.

"Hey kid, how did it go?" asked his dad.

"Fine, let me just change and I'll meet you in the lobby," said Kurt keeping his gown tightly shut as he walked in front of his dad.

"Don't think I've forgotten about the conversation we still need to have Kurt," said his dad. Kurt just groaned and imagined torturing Blaine _before_ he killed him.

As they were getting ready for dinner the phone rang and Burt rushed to answer it hoping it was Dr. Connors.

"Hello," he said nervously.

"Hi Burt, I just got the results of the mammogram. Dr. Boyd is a buddy of mine from medical school and I asked him to get me the results ASAP as a personal favor. It isn't cancer Burt. I know you wanted to know immediately. Can you bring Kurt in tomorrow morning and we can go over the results?"

"Certainly and Kevin – thank you," said Burt feeling the tears stinging his eyes. "I will see you tomorrow morning."

Burt hung up the phone and started yelling, "Kurt – Kurt where are you?" He saw Kurt come running down the stairs with this eyes reflecting how terrified he was since he heard the phone ring and his dad shouting his name.

"It's NOT cancer!" he half-yelled, half-cried as he swung his son up in his arms. "Who gets to tell Blaine? Let me tell him," he cried as he gripped his son tightly not wanting to let go.

The next morning both of them were sitting in the lobby of Dr. Connors clinic, waiting for Missy to call them back to the exam room. They were tired but happy. Burt had taken the boys out to dinner at Breadstix they had devoured their meal as well as demolished two entire cheesecakes. They had both eaten so much their stomachs wouldn't let them sleep.

"Mr. Hummel, Kurt – Dr. Connors is waiting for you both in his office."

"Thanks Missy," they said as they proceeded down the hallway.

"Have a seat gentlemen. Needless to say I am happy to inform you that Kurt does not have cancer. It seems that teenage boys can develop lumps due to hormonal changes during puberty. These normally go away after a few months and can sometimes be a bit uncomfortable. However, with the fact that your mother died of breast cancer while still young I didn't want to take any chances that it might be cancer. That is why I decided to send you out for a mammogram. I know this caused you stress but I didn't want to risk waiting a few months to see if the matter would resolve itself when time is of the essence in cases dealing with cancer. Had there been no history of cancer in your family and because of your age I would have waited a few months to see what was going on."

"Why did it hurt so much and why did it bleed?" asked Kurt.

Dr. Connors lips twitched but he answered in a serious tone, "Well it seems that your very active, _very physical_ sex life was the catalyst in this case. The fact that your boyfriend likes to ummm – bite – for a lack of a better word is what caused the problem. He must have inadvertently bitten the lump and aggravated the situation. Had it been just a random one-time thing it might not have caused this damage. However, the fact that it was repetitive, and this is solely based on the evidence of all those bites on your body is what caused your body to react in this way. You guys might want to tone done the biting and Kurt you might want figure out other ways to keep his mouth busy during sex," smirked Dr. Connors.

Kurt looked like he was going to explode from the embarrassment. He seriously did not want to look at his dad or at Dr. Connors.

"_**I am going to kill Blaine!"**_ exclaimed Burt.


End file.
